This invention relates to a method and apparatus for automatically giving and receiving orders and for making calculation thereof in restaurants and shops, which on-line systematizes a series of works including from the giving and receiving of orders until the issue of calculation slips between the cookers' sections and the orderers' sections.
In restaurants such as "sushi" shops which carry on the face-to-face sales by making various kinds of goods to order, cookers used to calculate by heart the amount on hand for the received orders during making goods to rush orders from many orderers.
Under these circumstances, in the case when there occurred rush orders received from many orderers, cookers had to make and supply in turn the goods of orders received to the orderers to the best of their ability, and consequently the cookers as well as the orderers had sometimes doubts about accuracy of the calculation of the amount.
Further, in public restaurants, there exists the system such that waiters or porters receive orally orders from orderers, and hand over the slip on which they entered orders to cookers, so that sometime orderers cannot give orders by selecting with care the goods which meet budget and taste according to the manner of waiters.